Le portrait
by Nat-Mi
Summary: L'histoire se situe au niveau du vol.24 ch.141 du manga original. Mikan est toujours séparée de ses amis. Elle passe l'examen de Narumi dont le thème est: un portrait d'une personne de l'académie.
1. L'examen de Narumi

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Higuchi Tachibana. Ils sont tirés du manga "l'académie alice" ("gakuen alice")

* * *

><p><span>Remarque<span>: Le caractère de Natsume est OOC. Si vous n'aimez pas voir un Natsume qui rougit et soit un peu plus sentimental, alors cette fiction vous déplaira sûrement.

* * *

><p><strong>chapitre 1<strong>** : ****L'examen Narumi**

La vie à l'académie suivait doucement son cours. Mikan était toujours isolée dans sa chambre. Les seules visites auxquelles elle avait droit étaient celles de son oncle, de Shiki et de Bear. Sans compter celles de l'ESP dont elle se serait volontiers passée.

Les amis de Mikan étaient en pleine période d'examen. Aujourd'hui, c'était celui de Narumi. Comme toujours, la plupart des élèves étaient anxieux. Non pas parce que le cours de ce dernier soit particulièrement difficile, mais parce que les sujets d'examens de leur professeur étaient toujours farfelus. Ils ne savaient jamais à quoi s'attendre.

Narumi entra dans la classe B d'un pas dansant et salua ses élèves d'un air enjoué. " J'espère que vous êtes prêts pour cet examen. Cette année, le sujet de l'examen est un portrait, leur annonça-t-il. " Des murmures parmi les élèves de la classe se firent alors entendre. Il leur intima le silence avant de continuer:

" Vous allez devoir décrire une personne qui doit se trouver à l'académie afin que je puisse vérifier si la description de cette dernière me semble bonne ou non. La personne peut être un élève, un professeur ou un des directeurs, leur précisa-t-il. " Narumi écrivit au tableau les règles que devraient respecter les élèves:

_1. Le portrait doit comporter un titre (pas le nom de la personne),_

_2. doit avoir au moins dix lignes,_

_3. Il est interdit de mentionner l'alice de la personne décrite avant la conclusion du portrait (Cela serait trop simple.),_

_4. Le texte doit être soigné (orthographe, la grammaire, etc.),_

_5. Tout en bas de la feuille, il faut noter sur une même ligne:_

_auteur du portrait:_ «_votre nom_»_, portrait de:_

«_nom de la personne décrite_» _et son statut: _«_rofesseur, élève et sa classe, directeur, …_»_._

Narumi leur distribua une languette de papier et leur expliqua qu'ils devaient la placer sur la ligne: «auteur du portrait», «portrait de» et utiliser un morceau d'autocollant pour fixer une petite partie de celle-ci.

Narumi pourrait lire l'entièreté du portrait sans connaître ni l'auteur du travail ni la personne décrite et ainsi éviter d'être influencé dans son jugement. A la fin de sa lecture, il n'aurait qu'à soulever le morceau de papier pour vérifier l'identité du sujet décrit et décider si le travail méritait une bonne note ou non.

" Pour une fois, ce n'est pas trop tordu comme sujet. Il s'améliore le Narumi, murmura Hotaru avant de se mettre au travail. ― Ah, super! Ce sujet m'inspire! Je sais qui je vais décrire, s'exclama Sumire. ― La galère… Naru et ses idées tordues, maugréa Natsume. ― C'est bizarre, mais les sujets de Narumi ne m'inspirent jamais, dit Koko d'un air dépité. "

* * *

><p>Bien que Mikan ne soit pas en classe avec ses amis, elle devait néanmoins passer ses examens comme les autres élèves. " Bon! Mikan, tu dois bien lire l'énoncé. Fait attention à ton orthographe, ta grammaire, ta conjugaison et le contenu de ton travail. Je sais que tu en es capable. Travaille bien et ne te laisse pas distraire. Lui recommanda fermement Shiki avant de quitter la chambre de la jeune fille. — Merci Shiki, lui répondit-elle gentiment. "<p>

Mikan hésita un moment avant de savoir quelle personne elle allait décrire. Elle pensa tout d'abord à Hotaru, puis le visage de Natsume, de Luca et de Tsubasa lui vinrent à l'esprit. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, elle décida de faire le portrait de Natsume. Elle choisit rapidement le titre de son portrait et se mit à rédiger un brouillon. Elle sépara la description en plusieurs paragraphes et prit soin de décrire les différents aspects de son sujet: son caractère, son physique, sa manière d'être…

* * *

><p>Une quinzaine de jours plus tard, la session des examens était terminée et c'était aujourd'hui le jour des résultats. Les élèves furent anxieux et se ruèrent vers le tableau pour voir leurs notes. Tous les amis de Mikan passaient dans la classe supérieure sans problème.<p>

" Mon résultat pour l'examen de Narumi n'est pas terrible. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ma note est si basse. Je pensais vraiment que mon travail était bon, dit Sumire d'un air chagriné. " Elle se détourna de ses résultats d'un pas lourd et alla retrouver ses ami.

" J'ai la moyenne dans toutes les matières. C'est tout ce qui compte, dit Koko d'un air enjoué. " Pour lui, faire partie des meilleurs de la classe n'avait jamais été une de ses préoccupations.

" Je suis première de classe, comme toujours. Je savais que j'étais la meilleure, dit-elle d'un air satisfait. — Sans trop forcer, je suis deuxième, mais je dois avouer que l'examen de Narumi m'a un peu tracassé… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Depuis quand je me tracasse pour des examens? N'importe quoi! dit Natsume en se frappant la tête. "

* * *

><p>Mikan était assise sur le balcon et regardait sa chambre d'un air absent. Elle se demandait ce que faisaient ses amis en ce moment. Leurs examens s'étaient-ils bien passés? Que faisait Natsume? Pensait-il de temps en temps à elle? Son regard se posa sur le livre de contes qu'il lui avait offert à Noël. Elle soupira tristement. Il lui manquait tellement. Et les autres, fêtaient-ils la fin des examens tous ensemble?<p>

Shiki et l'oncle de Mikan entrèrent dans sa chambre. Mikan sursauta et descendit du balcon. Ils cherchèrent Mikan des yeux avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était une fois encore sur le balcon. " Bonjour Mikan, comment vas-tu? dirent Shiki et son oncle en regardant la jeune fille.

― Bonjour. Leur répondit-elle. Je suis contente que les examens soient enfin terminés. Je déteste tout ce stress. Vous allez bien mon oncle? Et vous, Shiki? ― Ça va bien Mikan, merci. Répondit Kazu. ― Je suis venu voir comment se sont passés tes examens, ajouta Shiki. "

L'oncle de Mikan se tourna vers sa nièce. " J'ai les résultats de tes examens, lui dit-il sérieusement en agitant la feuille de papier qu'il tenait dans la main. Je te rassure tout de suite, tu passes dans la classe supérieure. " Mikan soupira soulagée. "Cependant, si tu as obtenu de très bons résultats pour la majorité des cours, les mathématiques restent ton point faible. Mais je te félicite, tu as bien travaillé, dit son oncle d'un ton satisfait. "

Sa nièce le regarda en souriant. " Merci mon oncle, mais c'est grâce à vous. Je n'y serais jamais arrivée toute seule. Puis elle regarda Shiki et lui dit: "Merci à vous aussi Shiki. Vous avez beaucoup de travail, mais vous avez toujours beaucoup de patience avec moi. "

Kazu passa la feuille des résultats à Shiki. " Eh bien! Il semble que tu aies obtenu l'une des meilleures notes pour l'examen de Narumi. Tu es seconde derrière Hotaru. Mikan n'en cru pas ses oreilles. ― Wouah! C'est super! Je suis deuxième juste derrière Hotaru. C'est incroyable! répéta-t-elle agréablement surprise. ― Je pense que je vais demander à Narumi de me laisser lire ton travail. Quelle personne avais-tu choisie pour ton portrait? lui demanda Shiki gentiment. "

Mikan rougit violemment. Shiki lui sourit gentiment et la fixa d'un air rusé. " Ah! Ne me dis rien. Je pense avoir deviné. Il s'agit de Natsume Hyuuga, n'est-ce pas? " Mikan baissa la tête lorsque Shiki plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle fut certaine d'avoir rougi jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Je me réjouis de pouvoir le lire. Ça doit être intéressant. dit-il amusé. "

Mikan le regarda affolée. " Shiki, vous… non… Ce n'est qu'une rédaction, je ne pense pas que cela vous intéressera. Vous avez certainement beaucoup trop de travail pour perdre votre temps avec ça. Cela doit être ennuyeux à lire. ― On verra ça, dit-il. " Il aimait beaucoup la taquiner. Après la réaction qu'elle venait d'avoir, Il avait vraiment envie de lire son travail. Shiki regarda Kazu avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Ils dirent au revoir à Mikan et sortirent de la chambre.


	2. Le portrait de Natsume par Mikan

**chapitre 2**** : ****Le portrait de Natsume par Mikan**

Après avoir longuement parlé de leurs résultats d'examens entre eux, les amis de Mikan retournèrent en classe et attendirent leur professeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, Narumi entra dans la classe. Ses élèves tournèrent légèrement leur tête à son arrivée.

" Bonjour mes enfants. Aujourd'hui, je vous propose une sorte de jeu. " A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que les enfants soupirèrent, pensant devoir s'attendre à une nouvelle excentricité de sa part. Le professeur avait l'habitude de cette réaction et ne se laissa pas décontenancé. " Je vais appeler un élève qui devra lire à haute voix un des portraits réalisés lors de l'examen. Pendant la lecture, vous essaierez de deviner qui est la personne décrite. "

Heureusement, que mon portrait parlait de Luca. Si j'avais choisi Mikan cela aurait pu être embarrassant, pensa Natsume soulagé.

Koko, peux-tu venir ici s'il te plaît? demanda Narumi. " L'instituteur lui tendit la rédaction qu'il devait lire et lui recommanda: " N'enlève pas la languette, tu découvriras la personne en même temps que tes camarades. Celui qui reconnaît son travail ne doit pas aider les autres! OK? OK! répondirent les élèves tous en cœur. " Narumi fit venir plusieurs élèves pour lire différents portraits. Le portrait de Natsume écrit par Sumire, celui d'Iinchô par Hotaru et celui de Luca par Anna.

Après chaque lecture, Narumi commenta les différentes rédactions avec leurs points positifs et négatifs, auxquels se mêlèrent les avis des autres élèves.

" Luca, c'est ton tour, lui dit gentiment le professeur. " Luca s'avança devant la classe, prit la feuille que Narumi lui tendit et commença à lire: " Le titre est «La personne que j'aime».

" Ça promet d'être drôle pour la personne décrite. En espérant que ce ne soit pas moi. pensa Natsume. " Luca continua de lire. Plus il avançait dans sa lecture, plus il eut la certitude que Mikan était l'auteur du texte et Natsume le sujet décrit.

_La personne que j'ai choisie de décrire est un jeune homme très secret. J'ai passé quelques temps à ses côtés, mais j'ignore encore beaucoup de choses à son sujet. Il est intelligent et courageux, mais montre rarement ses sentiments. Il garde souvent une attitude froide, mais il n'en reste pas moins une personne attachante et profondément humaine, qui a beaucoup de cœur. _

_Il vous dira: "Je hais tout de toi". Il n'hésitera pas à utiliser des paroles blessantes pour vous éloigner de lui s'il croit que cela peut vous protéger. Il pense toujours à défendre les gens qu'il aime au détriment de sa propre vie ou de son bonheur. Il trouvera normal de prendre des risques pour vous, mais sera furieux si vous tenter de faire de même pour lui._

Luca s'arrêta un moment, «Je hais tout de toi», il était sûr d'avoir déjà entendu ces mots de la bouche de Natsume. Il sourit. Son intuition se confirma, la description parlait bien de son meilleur ami. Natsume, qui jusqu'à cet instant suivait la lecture de manière distraite, se figea. Dès lors, il écouta la lecture de Luca avec attention. Lui aussi se rappelait très bien ces paroles et à qui elles étaient adressées.

Si Luca, Hotaru et Natsume avaient déjà reconnu le sujet et l'auteur de la rédaction, les autres n'avaient toujours aucune idée de qui il s'agissait.

_Je me souviens d'une période où je me sentais triste et où il est resté à mes côtés. Il m'a consolée en me prenant dans ses bras. Il ne s'est pas montré ennuyé par mes larmes et ne s'est pas moqué de moi comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Sans doute a-t-il senti que j'avais vraiment besoin de réconfort. Ces rares instants où il m'a montré qu'il pouvait faire preuve de tendresse ont été une agréable surprise. Je suis sûre qu'il me reste encore beaucoup d'autres facettes de son caractère à découvrir, mais je sais que, quelles qu'elles soient, j'apprendrai à les apprécier._

_Ce jeune homme n'a pas eu la vie facile et a beaucoup souffert, que ce soit moralement ou physiquement. Les gens ne sont pas toujours tendre avec lui. Nombre d'entre eux pensent, à tort, qu'il aime être à l'avant de la scène et provoquer des rumeurs, alors qu'il s'en passerait volontiers. Il semble ne s'intéresser à rien, mais détrompez-vous! Il observe en silence et prend note de ce qui l'entoure. Il paraît toujours très fort, sûr de lui et semble n'avoir peur de rien. Pourtant, il est de santé fragile et peut aussi avoir de la peine._

_Je n'oublierai jamais la première fois où j'ai croisé son regard, c'était mon tout premier jour à l'académie. J'y ai lu de la colère, de la rébellion et en même temps tant de tristesse et de fragilité. Il est passé maître dans l'art de dissimuler ses émotions et si, parfois, ça lui rend service, moi, j'aimerais qu'il me laisse partager ses tourments, pour pouvoir lui apporter un peu de réconfort et d'amour._

_Il est de nature indépendante et calme. Vous le verrez souvent assis seul avec un de ses précieux mangas dans ses mains ou allongé avec un de ces derniers ouvert recouvrant son visage. A d'autres moments, vous le verrez marcher dans l'académie avec pour unique compagnon, un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus portant un adorable petit lapin dans ses bras, son meilleur ami._

Luca s'arrêta un instant et sourit. Il venait de se reconnaître dans la description qu'il venait de lire. Tous les élèves de la classe se retournèrent vers Natsume avant de jeter un œil à Luca. A présent, Il ne faisait aucun doute que ce dernier était le sujet du portrait. Natsume garda son manga sur son visage et sembla indifférent, mais resta très attentif à la lecture.

_Passons maintenant à son physique. Il a des cheveux noirs, courts et très doux. Lorsque le soleil brille, le noir de ses cheveux paraît brillant, qui vous donne envie de les toucher. Par contre, au clair de lune, des reflets bleutés apparaissent un peu comme l'eau d'un lac scintillant sous la clarté de la lune. Il a des yeux rouges foncés. Lorsqu'ils se posent sur vous, vous êtes comme hypnotisé et pourriez facilement vous perdre dans la profondeur de son regard._

" Je me demande quand Mikan à pu voir Natsume au clair de lune. murmura Sumire. ― Oh! C'est très beau. ajouta Anna. ― Je ne savais pas Mikan si poétique, murmura Hotaru en souriant. ― Elle très amoureuse de lui pour en parler comme ça. dit Nonoko rêveuse. C'est si beau."

Natsume fut surpris et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Ainsi, Mikan le trouvait beau, elle ne le lui avait jamais dit, et elle aimait ses yeux, alors que tant d'autres les détestaient et en avaient peur. La seule fois où elle lui avait dit qu'elle le trouvait mignon était lors de la pièce de théâtre où il avait été obligé, par un caprice du sort, en chat sauvage. Plusieurs filles de la classe furent à la fois étonnées et touchée par le côté poétique de la description.

_Bon! Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas un membre de son fan club, mais je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de vous décrire l'intensité de son regard. Après tout, c'est mon portrait. N'ai-je pas le droit d'essayer d'être un peu poétique?_

La classe ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque. Cela s'éloignait un peu du sujet, mais cela les fit rigoler. Luca reprit sa lecture et les rires se turent immédiatement.

_Il s'habille toujours de manière décontractée. Que cela soit pour l'uniforme de l'académie ou pour le costume de Noël, attacher tous les boutons de sa chemise ou ne pas nouer le ruban autour de son col fait partie de son look. Si je n'ai jamais apporté d'attention particulière à son physique, je dois admettre qu'il est toujours séduisant quoi qu'il porte. Que ce soit en uniforme, en costume ou encore en tenue sportive, il est toujours très mignon. Il déteste cet adjectif, mais il ne m'a jamais expliqué pourquoi._

Les élèvent rirent à nouveau. Natsume fut heureux d'avoir le visage protégé par son bouquin car il était sûr d'avoir rougi à plusieurs reprises lors de la description. Koko, Hotaru et Luca jetèrent des coups d'œil fréquents en direction de Natsume, mais il leur fut impossible de voir sa réaction.

_En conclusion, c'est un jeune homme sur lequel on peut toujours compter. Fidèle, attentif, brillant et fort attachant. Il est mon ami, mon partenaire, mon prince charmant, mon premier et unique amour. Il est le feu qui réchauffe mon cœur, la flamme qui me guide et m'empêche d'avoir peur dans l'obscurité. Vous l'aurez compris, son alice est le feu._

_**Auteur du portrait**__**:**__ Mikan __**Portrait de**__**:**__ Natsume Hyuuga classe B_

Anna et Nonoko furent très sensibles à ces dernières lignes qu'elles trouvèrent très romantiques. Quant à Natsume, il eut beau avoir le visage masqué par son manga, cela ne l'empêcha pas de rougir légèrement. Luca rendit la feuille qu'il venait de lire à Narumi et retourna s'asseoir à sa place aux côtés de Natsume le sourire aux lèvres.


	3. Discussion sur le portrait de Natsume

chapitre 3 : Discussion à propos du portrait de Natsume

Natsume retira le manga de son visage et regarda l'heure. Le cours arrivait doucement à sa fin. Il regarda son meilleur ami et remarqua l'expression amusée sur son visage, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

"Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce portrait et avez-vous trouvé qui est la personne décrite? questionna le professeur. C'est Natsume! dirent plusieurs élèves en cœur. C'est exact, s'exclama Narumi. Je sais que ce n'était pas le but du jeu, mais avez-vous deviné qui est l'auteur du portrait? C'est Mikan! dirent Hotaru et Luca ensemble.

Que pensez-vous de ce portrait? demanda Narumi. ― J'ai trouvé que c'était bien décrit. Mikan nous apporte des indices petit à petit. Elle ne nous a pas donné tout de suite son physique ou son alice, ce qui évite de trouver le sujet du portrait trop rapidement, dit Luca avec enthousiasme.

― On sait que Mikan est l'auteur car on reconnaît son humour et sa façon de voir Natsume. ajouta calmement Hotaru. Cela change du portrait de Sumire qui nous le décrit comme une gravure de mode ultra populaire. Mikan, elle, nous fait découvrir son caractère, son physique, mais aussi quelques défauts et sa manière d'être avec les autres. "

Sumire se renfrogna un peu après la remarque d'Hotaru, mais dut admettre que la description de son amie était meilleure que la sienne. " Les images utilisées pour décrire Natsume sont très belles. J'ai beaucoup aimé la conclusion de son travail, elle est très romantique. dirent Anna et Nonoko, enthousiasmées.

― Hyuuga! Quand as-tu pris Mikan dans tes bras? J'ai une excellente mémoire et je ne me rappelle pas quand cela a pu arriver. dit Hotaru en fixant Natsume dans les yeux. ― Ça ne te regarde pas Imai. répondit sèchement Natsume en détournant la tête.

― Quel dommage d'avoir raté une telle occasion de prendre une photo qui m'aurait sans aucun doute rapporté une fortune. Elle dit que tu as été très tendre avec elle. J'aimerais quelques détails Hyuuga. ajouta Hotaru visiblement amusée. ― Tu peux toujours rêver reine des glaçons. rétorqua Natsume froidement. "

Les autres élèves et Narumi s'amusèrent beaucoup en écoutant la discussion entre Natsume et Hotaru. Ils savaient Hotaru très curieuse et Natsume très secret. De plus Imai ne se laissait pas intimider par le ton froid du garçon et elle n'était pas du genre à abandonner pas facilement.

" Je ne savais pas que Mikan était amoureuse de Natsume. ajouta Sumire de mauvaise humeur. "

Koko, Hotaru, Iinchô et Luca éclatèrent de rire. " Tu es sans doute la seule à ne pas avoir remarqué les sentiments de Mikan pour Natsume et ceux de Natsume pour Mikan, répondit Koko moqueur.

" Natsume, qui suivait à présent la conversation, rougit violemment à la remarque de Koko et lui lança un regard meurtrier. Sumire regarda Koko d'un air boudeur avant de poursuivre. " J'admets que mon portrait était moins fouillé que celui de Mikan. dit Sumire. ― C'est pour cette raison que tu as perdu des points. Ton portrait avait un côté trop superficiel, lui fit remarquer gentiment Narumi. Celle-ci hocha la tête. ― Je comprends. répondit-elle. "

Shiki, qui était arrivé discrètement pendant que Luca commençait à lire, savait que le sujet du portrait était Natsume et ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux durant la lecture. Même si ce dernier avait caché son visage, il avait pu aisément reconnaître le changement de son aura. Shiki avait continué de le surveiller pendant la discussion et avait souri en voyant son visage devenir rouge vif lorsque Koko avait mentionné ses sentiments pour Mikan.

" Je pense que Mikan a bien mérité sa seconde place, fit remarquer Shiki. " Etonnés, les élèves se retournèrent vers lui. Personne ne l'avait vu ou entendu entrer. " Elle a obtenu la seconde place pour son portrait? dit Hotaru surprise. Elle a perdu la première place à cause de ses erreurs grammaticales. confirma Narumi.

― Je pense qu'elle l'a amplement méritée. Le sujet de sa description l'a sûrement motivée, dit Luca joyeusement en jetant un coup d'œil amusé à son ami." Natsume ne dit rien, mais jeta un regard noir à Luca.

" Natsume, as-tu aimé le portrait fait par Mikan? Je pense que les dernières lignes sont plus proches d'une déclaration d'amour que d'une conclusion pour un portrait. Tu ne trouves pas? ajouta malicieusement Shiki. Quels mots a-t-elle utilisés déjà? Ah oui! Le feu qui réchauffe mon cœur… mon premier et unique amour… "

Le jeune homme rougit violemment. Il murmura une réponse inintelligible, se leva calmement puis sortit de la classe. Il espéra que les mèches de ses cheveux masqueraient le rouge de son visage. La réaction du garçon n'échappa pas à ses amis qui ne purent s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur. " Le cours est terminé, passez un bon après-midi. dit Narumi amusé. " Les élèves sortirent de la classe en discutant gaiement.

Shiki s'avança dans la classe et s'arrêta face au professeur et demanda: " Naru, pourrais-je t'emprunter le travail de Mikan, j'aimerais le montrer à son oncle. Je pense que cela va égayer sa journée.

― Bien sûr. répondit Narumi. Mikan s'est surpassée, Natsume va avoir l'esprit ailleurs pendant un moment ajouta-t-il en riant. ― Tu crois qu'il a apprécié la description très personnelle de Mikan? C'est ton élève après tout, tu le connais bien. ― Avec Natsume, c'est difficile à dire. ajouta-t-il pensif.

― Je l'ai observé attentivement et je suis certain qu'il est resté suspendu aux lèvres de son camarade jusqu'au dernier mot de la description. Tu as remarqué la rougeur de son visage quand il est sorti de la classe? dit Shiki amusé. Ces deux-là forment vraiment un adorable petit couple. ajouta-t-il.

― Heureux Natsume. Mikan a beaucoup d'amour à donner et Natsume en a vraiment besoin. Ces deux enfants sont faits l'un pour l'autre, c'est sûr. dit Narumi attendri. "

* * *

><p>Après être sorti de la classe, Natsume s'était réfugié dans sa chambre. Il était étendu sur son lit, les mains derrière la nuque. Il repensa à la description de Mikan et sourit. Elle avait réussi à voir des côtés de lui-même qu'il n'aimait pas montrer. Ainsi, elle le trouvait beau. Beaucoup de filles le lui avaient déjà dit, mais Mikan, elle, l'avait habitué a des adjectifs beaucoup moins flatteurs: pervers, con, stupide,… Elle aimait ses yeux et sa façon de s'habiller.<p>

Les dernières lignes de son portrait flottaient dans sa tête encore et encore: «mon premier et unique amour», «le feu qui réchauffe mon cœur». Natsume sourit et ferma les yeux. " Je t'aime ma Mikan. Tu me manques tellement. murmura-t-il. "

FIN

* * *

><p>J'espère que ma fiction vous a plus.<p> 


End file.
